Estúpido Kaneki
by Miss Wong
Summary: Touka está enfadada porque Haise todavía no la recuerda. Furiosa, decide desquitarse con su latte, preparando algo muy diferente al inocente conejito que su cliente pidió en primer lugar. Touken. One-shot.


**«Estúpido Kaneki»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**Touka está enfadada porque Haise todavía no la recuerda. Furiosa, decide desquitarse con su latte, preparándole algo muy diferente al inocente conejito que su cliente pidió en primer lugar. Touken. One-shot.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_Maldito desgraciado mal parido recuérdela de una vez ;_;_

* * *

_**—o—**_

Touka abrió la caja de cartón que había llegado hacía pocas horas con numerosa mercancía y se dispuso a ordenar los estantes del deposito como cada viernes. Azúcar, frascos con mermelada de frambuesa, barras de chocolate y de maní, crema en polvo, rodajas de pan blanco... montón de cosas deliciosas que no podía probar.

Aquello le hizo arrugar la frente y soltar un dramático suspiro. A Touka ya no solía importarle ese tipo de cosas. No le molestaba atender una tienda en donde las delicias eran abundantes y ella no podía darse el lujo de probar ninguna. Pero ese día _todo_ le fastidiaba.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? —habló Yomo, de repente, mientras cargaba otra caja consigo.

Touka se mantuvo en silencio, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba. Él se colocó a su lado y le ayudó a llenar el resto de los estantes.

—Está aquí —comentó suavemente—. Deberías ir a aten-

—Ve tú.

Se volteó con rapidez y se agachó para abrir otra de las miles de cajas que impedían el paso. Aquella contenía almendras. Había oído cuan deliciosas eran, sin embargo para Touka sabían a mierda podrida, como el resto de los alimentos humanos. Eso le irritó aún más.

—Touka...

—No voy a ir —puntualizó, molesta, abandonando por un instante su trabajo.

Y estaba absolutamente decidido. ¿Cual era el caso? Se presentaría frete a él, Kaneki pediría su habitual café en forma de conejito y Touka marcharía fielmente hacia las cocinas para prepararlo, el mejor dibujo hecho solo para él. Regresaría con su pedido dispuesta a entregárselo, y él le agradecería con esa _maldita _y tierna sonrisa suya —que hacen al corazón de Touka estremecer— para regresar a su estúpido libro y olvidarse de su presencia. Porque Touka ya no era _Touka-chan_ sino una bonita camarera de una cafetería del montón.

Y si eso era ella para él, ¿porqué debía de entregarle un trato especial, prepararle los mejores lattes o simplemente corretear a su lado cada vez que ingresaba por esa puerta? Sus buenas intenciones no cambiaban la realidad: Kaneki no la recordaba y un estúpido latte no le ayudaría a hacerlo. De forma que, furiosa y cansada, sosteniendo con firmeza el antiguo llavero de conejito —aún aferrado a su teléfono móvil— decidió que ya no sería ella quien tomara su pedido de ahora en adelante a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Era lo mejor.

Pero, por desgracia, existía Yomo.

—Touka... —repitió, agachándose para alcanzar su estatura—. Entiendo que estés molesta. Pero tenemos que darle tiempo.

Ella se volteó, encarando una ceja.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto, Yomo? Porque yo he esperado demasiado —replicó, y se incorporó para seguir acomodando los estantes, esta vez impactando los productos sobre el metal con brusquedad—. Todo esto es su culpa, jamás debió marcharse en primer lugar. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿verdad? Solo míralo. Riéndose con sus amigos de la CCG y yo aquí como su sirvienta para preparar sus cafés siempre que él lo desee. Me pregunto que haría si supiera que tu y yo somos ghouls, seguro nos mataría a tod-

—Touka —Yomo lucía cansado, aquello la hizo sentir algo culpable—. Debemos confiar en él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y míralo, nos ha encontrado. Pudo recurrir a cualquier otra cafetería, Tokio es grande, pero llego aquí, a nosotros. Pronto nos reconocerá, estoy seguro, pero debemos tratarlo para que eso suceda. Así que lárgate de aquí y toma su pedido, vas a romper los malditos frascos.

Yomo le arrebató el paquete de azúcar de las manos y con su cabeza le hizo señas para que se marchara de una buena vez. Resoplando rendida ante las palabras de Yomo, Touka se marchó hacia el mostrador y tomó su bloc de notas. Con un profundo suspiro caminó hacia la mesa de Kaneki.

—¡Eh! —saludó Shirazu escandalosamente, alzando la mano al cielo.

_Haise_ sonrió al verla, una sonrisa similar a la que muestran los niños cuando sus madres les traen ese tan esperado helado de chocolate.

—¿Que van a pedir? —preguntó Touka, aferrando toda su existencia a ese bolígrafo azul.

Él miró a sus amigos, asintiendo en silencio. Seguramente habían planeado de antemano sus pedidos.

—Dos capuchinos y un latte de conejito —respondió Haise alzando su dedo. Sonrió al pronunciar la palabra conejito—. Tu latte con diseño de conejito tiene un montón de emoción. Me gusta.

Sus amigos observaron en silencio y muy atentos la forma en la que Touka apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Miró a Haise por unos segundos, sin decir nada, y se marchó hacia las cocinas con rapidez murmurando un efímero pero sonoro _«estúpido Kaneki»._

—¿Huh? ¿Qué dijo? —susurró Haise a sus espaldas, confundido.  
—Idiota, no debiste decir eso... tal vez piensa que estás flirteando con ella...  
—¡Pero no he dicho nada malo!

Touka dejó la taza sobre la mesada con fuerza y comenzó a hervir la leche.

—_¡Tu latte con diseño de conejito tiene un montón de emoción, Touka!_ —repitió sus mismas palabras en un tono absurdo mientras preparaba el resto de los pedidos—. Imbécil...

Durante mucho tiempo Yomo le ayudó a controlar sus ataques de ira. Eran demasiado propios de su personalidad pero poco a poco había logrado controlarlos. Yomo decía que debía respirar hondo y evitar todo tipo de pensamientos maliciosos, pero al demonio con eso, pensó. Y mientras se dispuso a preparar el diseño del estúpido conejo repentinamente cambió de idea.

No, no dibujaría un conejo.

Colocó las tres tazas sobre la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Kaneki. Éstos sonrieron al verla, pero cuando Touka les entregó sus bebidas Haise hizo una extraña mueca al comprobar su latte.

—¿U-un burro? —preguntó, algo consternado.

Touka se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Nos hemos quedado sin conejos.

Sin decir nada más, Touka se marchó hacia las cocinas oyendo un patético «ya te lo he dicho, está enfadada...» a sus espaldas. Pero aquél acto de rebeldía no la había hecho sentir mejor. Conejo, burro, latte o capuchino... ¿cual era la diferencia? Nada cambiaba entre ambos. Nada excepto que él no la recordaba y aún así un sin fin lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas cuando se reencontraron otra vez. Nada cambiaba entre ambos y aún así él seguía visitando la cafetería para buscarla desesperadamente con la mirada sin saber qué buscaba realmente.

Poco a poco dentro de la soledad de las cocinas, Touka comenzó a experimentar aquella pesada sensación llamada_ culpa_. Esa que se había presentado a su puerta cuando le gritó ese _horrible_ _«_¡basura como tú no debería entrar a Anteiku!» del que se arrepentía _todos_ los días.

Cada vez que Touka abrió su bocota Kaneki se marchó. Lejos, muy lejos. Definitivamente no deseaba que se marchara otra vez por una tontería así.

Pesadamente abandonó las cocinas para regresar a su mesa, pero él ya no estaba allí. Las tazas estaban completamente vacías y su dulce aroma ya no se sentía en el lugar. Suspiró con frustración, enfadada consigo misma cuando al intentar llevarse las tazas notó una servilleta pintada cerca de los platos.

La tomó con curiosidad, doblandola, encontrándose con una numerosa cantidad de conejitos garabateados sin mucho esfuerzo, casi con distracción o aburrimiento. Y su nombre. _Touka_. Por encima de los conejos, sobre estos, al costado; como aquellos ridículos adolescentes de secundaria que malgastan sus bolígrafos escribiendo el nombre de sus enamoradas sobre el cuaderno e ignorando la clase.

Y una K. Pequeña y desprolija, como si alguien lo hubiera interrumpido al escribirla. Ver la inicial de su verdadero nombre —con el que deseaba llamarlo, el que d_e verdad_ amaba— le produjo escalofríos. Tal vez intentaba recordarlo, escribirlo sin saber qué significaba...

Touka se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez y gimió de frustración escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, manteniendo la servilleta aferrada a sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿Por qué _él_ la hacía sentir así?

—Estúpido Kaneki.

* * *

**LOL**, esta cosa surgió de _muchas_ maneras.

Vi un fanart bien cute en_ tumblr_ de Touka **gritándole de todo a Haise**, reclamándole miles de cosas **para terminar abrazándolo** y llorando, lo cual me pareció bonito. Segundo, por andar viendo escenas de ellos dos en youtube y toparme con esa donde Touka le grita de todo en el puente, golpeándolo. Y después me puse a pensar qué tipo de reacción furiosa, esas típicas de Touka, podría tener ahora en RE, **aunque apenas SALE en el maldito manga y ya me está desesperando. **

En fin, se me hace que su actitud **machona** y **badass** se redujo un poco (además de su peinado y ropa de emo, ahora está hecha una modelito de pasarela) tal vez porque está mas grande y ya no es una **adolescente hormonal.** Sin embargo puedo seguir sintiendo su impaciencia y mal humor in my heart. En fin, si no es así, entonces digamos que esto tiene un poco de **OOC** _y dejémonos de tanta charla_(?)

Quiero Touken en RE ;_; ver/leer algo que se pueda considerar canon, mierda.

_#TEAMTOUKEN._

**¿review?** ;_;

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
